The Loss of a Child
by kittyface27
Summary: When Luffy, Katakuri's ball of sunshine, dies, how will the father be able to deal with the grief of losing his only child so suddenly? obvious major character death with angst and some fluff


**A sad one-shot to post while I'm trying to finish other stories. I have lots of ideas with Luffy being Katakuri's kid. This is the only one I have finished. And, just for entertainment, I've been texting fanfiction ideas to a number I thought belonged to no one in the middle of the night for 4 months. They called yesterday. **

**Anyways, enjoy~ It's very sad.**

"How is he? Is he okay?" Katakuri asked the doctor quickly and quietly, looking past him at Luffy, who laid in the hospital bed, sleeping. The doctor frowned at him sadly, making Katakuri get a terrible feeling. Something was very wrong.

"He has a fatal illness. He probably won't make it past two days from now," the doctor said. "I'm sorry."

Katakuri's world collapsed.

-x-

Katakuri carried a crying Luffy back to his room, having just fed him and changed his diaper. He had been in the process of potty training, but still wet himself often. That morning had been the first successful use of the child's toilet.

"C'mon, shhh. It's bed time. You get to see everyone tomorrow. That'll be exciting, right?" the man asked his two year old son. Luffy pouted, not wanting it to be bedtime. He was very tired, and his eyes were droopy, but he wanted to keep drawing.

"No seep!" he complained, even as he sagged against Katakuri's big chest. He chuckled. Luffy squirmed as he was put in the crib.

"Yes, sleep. The faster you go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come. We both know you're sleepy. I'll see you in the morning," Katakuri said quietly and covered Luffy in his blanket. Luffy frowned, but the moment he closed his eyes, he was out like a light. Katakuri turned the night light on and then left the room, keeping the door open a crack as he went back into the living room.

Tomorrow he'd be going to see his aunts and uncles. Everyone liked Luffy, as he made Katakuri happy and entertaining. The first time he'd come back from a mission with a random two year old, everyone had looked shocked and confused. It had been the first time since he was a child that someone had seen him blush.

The only one who hated Luffy was Flampe. Big Mom wasn't super excited about him, but at least didn't make Katakuri give him away. He would have refused anyways, even if she did order it. He would raise Luffy, and be a good father.

Plus, all his siblings were excited to be aunts and uncles, besides the youngest ones, from Flampe down. Katakuri was happy with the response he'd gotten with the impulsive decision to take Luffy away from his burning home. He had just clicked and didn't want to let him go the moment he'd picked him up to take to some sort of shelter. So, he kept the baby.

-x-

"Of'n, Fuku!" Luffy cheered as he came into sight of his uncles. He was in the baby carrier across Katakuri's chest, facing forwards instead of leaning against the wide chest. Luffy reached his hands out when they reached Katakuri's brothers.

"Hi, Luffy! How's your day going so far?" Oven asked, shaking Luffy's finger. He giggled.

"Yes!" he replied. They knew this meant he was having a good day so far. He'd eaten his favorite breakfast. Warm oatmeal with mashed bananas. And, he slept well. When he woke up, he had remembered he got to see his aunts and uncles, which excited him. Oven, Daifuku, Smoothie, and Pudding were his favorites.

"That's good. We have some sweets for you that auntie Pudding made for you," Daifuku said with a grin. Luffy laughed happily.

"G'nie!" Luffy cheered. He liked playing with Daifuku's genie. So, the genie came out when Daifuku rubbed his belt. Knowing what he was going to do, the genie came out without any weapon. Luffy just liked genie showing off what he could do. Splitting into multiple pieces, doing flips and making puffs from appearing and disappearing.

As he watched the genie and his tricks, Katakuri said, "He finally successfully used the kid's toilet." He had a smile on, only visible by his slightly crinkled eyes.

"That's great! Good job, Luffy," Daifuku said as Smoothie came over. "Hey, Smoothie, Luffy finally used his kid's toilet." Smoothie smiled at her nephew, and congratulated him. Luffy seemed to give a mischievous smile and tensed and then relaxed.

Katakuri had a blank look, realizing what happened. "Luffy, did you just pee?" he deadpanned. Luffy giggled. "You did that on purpose," the father accused, getting more giggles from Luffy, before he whined, wanting his now wet diaper changed. His siblings laughed at him, with Katakuri grumbling, "I'll be back," as he went to the bathroom to change Luffy's diaper with one from his baby bag clipped to his belt.

"I know you did that on purpose," he said as he was in the bathroom, swapping the diaper for a clean one. "Oh well, you only just started successfully potty training." Luffy smiled.

He totally did it on purpose.

-x-

Luffy bounced up and down on the mochi blob that Katakuri had made for him to play on. He jumped happily, using it like a trampoline with a railing around it so the toddler couldn't fall off and get hurt.

"Daddy, dis is fun!" Luffy cheered, now bouncing on his tummy. Katakuri smiled at him, scarf off since they were at home. Luffy had never been afraid of his daddy's mouth, since he knew nothing different.

"I'm glad you're having fun. I was thinking I could make a swing for you," the father said, standing by to make sure he didn't get hurt. Luffy grinned with his little teeth at the prospect of having his own swing.

"Hmmm… what about dat tree, over dere!" he asked between jumps. "Tha's a nice tree, I fink."

Katakuri looked to the tree. The main branch was sturdy enough for have a swing built on it. "Alright, I'll make one there," he replied. He wasn't about to leave little Luffy alone on his new toy, but Luffy said, "Wait for me! I wanna help. I help build it, too."

"Alright, a group project," Katakuri said, scooping Luffy up from his mochi trampoline. He briskly walked across the lawn of the backyard and to the chosen tree. Once Luffy was big enough, Katakuri had been planning on making a treehouse for him, but Luffy was only three. No climbing a tree yet.

He set the boy down as he created the mochi ropes. He made two long ones so Luffy could eye-hand measure and make sure they were the correct lengths. He looked at the two ropes of mochi was a determined expression. "Cut dis part," he instructed seriously where Katakuri should chop the rope.

It was easy making the rest, and had Luffy tie the ends of the ropes to the holes in the sitting board. Soon, the mochi swing was created, and Luffy had a blast on it. Katakuri would make sure he'd never fall off of it, and be there to catch him as long as he needed.

-x-

"Don't eat those, Luffy," Katakuri said, feeling embarrassed with the charred cookies he'd tried baking. Luffy looked at him with wide, confused eyes as he stuffed more burnt cookies into his mouth.

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

"Because I burned them, so they must not taste good," Katakuri replied. Luffy shoved another crunchy cookie into his mouth.

"Daddy's cookies is not too bad. Pudding's is yummier but daddy's is still good," the boy said in a serious voice. Katakuri smiled at him lightly.

-x-

Katakuri had Luffy in one big arm while he stared down at his younger sister. She made Luffy cry, and that was unacceptable. Flampe looked up at him with "innocent" eyes, even as he glared down at her from above.

"Whatever he said isn't true, big brother!" Flampe said in a simpery voice. Luffy was still crying, embarrassed from Flampe making fun of his lisp.

"That's funny, since Luffy is incapable of lying. So, you _didn't_ make fun of his slight speech impediment?" Katakuri asked darkly. Those in the vicinity felt the air grow cold. Luffy sniffled louder.

"No! I wouldn't do that!" Flampe replied in mock shock and anger. Luffy said, "She did so!" in Katakuri's ear.

"Don't make fun of my son again. We're leaving," Katakuri said and hiked the almost four year old higher in his arm as he reached down from the bag of toys Luffy took everywhere with him, even when he visited at tea parties.

Flampe pouted in anger as she watched her big brother take away his _adopted _son. Luffy looked over his daddy's shoulder and glared at Flampe with watery eyes.

-x-

"DADDY!" Luffy screamed from his bedroom, the covers thrown onto the floor as he held the coins tightly in his hands. Katakuri slammed the door open in alarm. "What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"The tooth fairy came!" Luffy cried, holding up the gold coins like they was the most valuable thing in the world. Katakuri calmed his breathing. Luffy had screamed bloody-murder, so finding out he was screamming about the "tooth fairy" was a relief than what the automatic doomed thoughts were.

"I told you she would," Katakuri said with a smile. "It was a first tooth, too. That's why she left you two coins. You should save it so you can buy some more things when you have more money."

"Like a piggy bank? Like auntie smoothy said one time?" Luffy asked, eyes sparkling at the two extra-shiny coins he found under his pillow. Katakuri smiled and nodded. He held his hand up and a hardened mochi piggy bank was made. "Wow! Your powers are so cool."

Luffy put the two coins into the slot on the back of the pig, smiling with the tinking noise it made.

"That's my money, no stealing it, daddy!" Luffy said sternly, taking and holding his new piggy bank close.

"I promise I won't steal from it," Katakuri vowed.

"Good!"

-x-

"Luffy, how on earth did you start a fire by making a sandwich?" Katakuri asked in bafflement as he cleaned up the small area of the kitchen Luffy had started a fire on. The boy was still crying in fear and of the small burn on his knuckle.

"I-I wan-ted t-to make you di-dinner c-cause you alway-s cook f-for me!" he sobbed. Katakuri walked up to the almost five year old and gripped his shoulders gently.

"I'm not mad; I know you didn't do it on purpose. And no one got hurt besides that one burn," Katakuri assured. Luffy sniffled loudly with a hiccup.

"I wanted to make tea, too. But that didn't work cause I turned the stove on and the kettle was on so I thought there was water in it already but then bad stuff happened. And the sandwich got ruined too," Luffy explained in a wobbly voice.

"If you ever want to cook again, make sure I'm here. Or one of your aunts or uncles."

"Cooking is boring."

"Besides setting the kitchen on fire?"

"Yeah."

-x-

"Pleeeaaasssseee can we keep it?" Luffy begged while holding a kitten he'd found in the backyard. He has shiny eyes, really wanting to keep the fluffy fuzz ball mewling in his hands. It was adorable, even to Katakuri. But he was already raising a child. A kitten might make things more difficult.

But, Luffy's puppy dog face overruled his common sense. Even when Luffy wasn't intentionally doing the puppy dog face, that's what it came across as.

Katakuri sighed in defeat. "Yes, we can keep it. But, you have to help take good care of it."

"Yeah, yeah, I will!" Luffy cheered, snuggling the little fluff ball against his cheek.

"What do you want to name it?" Luffy thought for a moment.

"Hmm… how about Chopper?"

-x-

Luffy sobbed as he sat in front of the little grave of their kitten. He had gotten sick not long after they had decided to keep him. Katakuri was sitting down next to Luffy before pulling the five year old into his lap.

"I m-miss hi-m al-already!" the boy cried. Katakuri ran his fingers up and down Luffy's back to comfort him. They hadnt known the kitten long, but Luffy had bonded with him quickly, taking him everywhere with him, and even attempting to clean the litter box himself.

Chopper had slept with Luffy on his pillow at night. So, to lose the little kitten had been devastating already. They buried the little one a little ways away from the tree with the swing. It had a little mochi headstone that had his name engraved on it.

They had held a little funeral for him at Luffy's wish, inviting over his closest aunts and uncles, who were more than willing to go and support their nephew in his time of sadness. As a family, they'd never had pets growing up, so they couldn't relate to it much, but were kind and as understanding as they could be.

"Chopper will always be with us," Katakuri said softly.

"What's that mean?" Luffy sniffled, wiping his nose across his arm.

"Those who die never really leave. They're always with you, even if you can't see them," Katakuri explained.

"Oh."

-x-

Katakuri sat in the chair outside of Luffy's hospital room, sobbing quietly. He couldn't be in there anymore. Not with Luffy's small body being so still. He had passed during the night, sleeping in Katakuri's hands.

He couldn't bear to say goodbye to him, and had convinced his son that he wasn't dying. He was just very tired. That his father would never let him die, and to not be silly.

He had his face in his hands, hunched over with his body shaking in sobs. It had been an hour after waking up and finding Luffy in his hands, not waking even when shaken. This had to be a nightmare. Luffy couldn't get sick and die a day later. He was supposed to have two days, but it ended up being one.

No one had gotten to say goodbye to him, for Katakuri hadn't told anyone in time. He couldn't bear to say the words. Tell them Luffy was going to die. It hurt too much, and it may have been selfish, he didn't know. But, having his siblings all come over at the same time would have clued in to Luffy that something was very wrong.

As far as Luffy knew, he just didn't feel good, and his daddy was worried. Not already grieving the loss of his baby boy. The boy who made his life better. Brought him and his closest siblings even closer.

What would everyone think of perfect Katakuri crying his eyes out? He couldn't let them see. Would they think he was weak? None of them would understand, they hadnt had children. Mama would not understand, as she killed her children. He'd never seen her shed any tears. None, even when her own children had died.

She didn't care for her kids like Katakuri had for Luffy, his light. He didn't want to think about it yet, but he wouldn't bury Luffy. He wanted to be free, the pirate king. Katakuri would have him cremated and spread into the ocean. Then, he could visit Luffy anywhere and anytime he was at the ocean. He wouldn't be tethered to a grave that would never go with him anywhere other than their backyard.

After doing his best to calm down, Katakuri was able to go back into the room to the bed, with Luffy's small body covered by a sheet. He pulled the sheet down off of Luffy's face, seeing that smile. Luffy had been happy when he died. It was all Katakuri could have asked for.

Big tears fell down Katakuri's face again. His baby boy was dead. Gone, forever. He couldn't bring himself to think of what he'd told Luffy when Chopper died. It didn't feel like Luffy was with him still. It felt cold and empty all around him. Lonely and sad.

He wanted to go home, but that home had been Luffy's. The place he'd raised him for the short almost four years. He'd only had four years with Luffy. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

When Luffy's body was taken away, Katakuri resisted following it. They were taking his son away from him, but Katakuri couldn't take Luffy's dead body home with him, which was where he was going.

He told no one on his way, and walked most of the way down the coast so no one saw his tears and puffy face. When he got home, he looked at the floor almost the whole time, unable to look at the toys Luffy had played with not four days ago.

Not at the drawings pinned to the walls, the clothes he threw around the house. Katakuri looked up at the mirror, to see the expression he'd never worn before. He hadnt cried in so long. He didn't remember when or why the last time he did was. He punched the mirror. He wanted to be left alone, not even see Brulee. He went around the house and broke all of the mirrors. He passed right by Luffy's room, the door closed.

He'd wake up and it would have all been a horrific dream. So, he went into his room and collapsed onto his bed, tired from the crying and being awake for so long. He fell asleep quickly.

-x-

It was only an hour later that he woke up, sitting upright quickly and jumping off of his bed, running across the hall to Luffy's closed door. It was still early morning. Luffy was still sleeping probably.

But, when he opened the door to see the bed was empty, he finally let go, sobbing loudly, crying out, "Luffy!" He banged his head against the carpet, and cried out, "No, no, don't leave me, _please…_"

He repeated that one word over and over again. But, no matter how much he begged, his baby boy wasn't coming back. He wasn't laughing from hiding around the corner and doing his best to startle Katakuri, even though that was impossible.

-x-

The next day, he went back for Luffy to have him cremated. He couldn't bear the thought of Luffy's body, just waiting for him to collect himself. He didn't see Luffy's body again, and just had it happen.

It was strange how small Luffy was in ashes. Only a tiny urn was left of him. Katakuri didn't tell anyone about it before he went to the coast, in a place he had brought baby Luffy on picnics with. He stood on the beach, seeing Luffy playing in the waves, stepping on and crying about a crab that pinched his toe.

He said nothing as he sprinkled the ashes into the waves. Didn't even say goodbye. He couldn't bring himself to.

Katakuri shut himself in the house for the next three days before anyone found out about it. He He hadnt come over with Luffy to his aunt's or uncle's houses on the weekend, and Katakuri had disconnected all the transponder snails. He just sat on his bed, staring at the blankets in front of him. He was empty, though the tears were non-stop.

It was hard. So hard not thinking about all of the memories he had of Luffy. Their short time together.

But, he didn't need to call or go see his siblings. They came to him. At least two did, his triplets.

When there was a loud knock on the front door, Katakuri didn't answer at first, but after a solid minute of banging on the door, Katakuri steeled himself and walked to it. He couldn't do anything to stop the tears, so he didn't try.

It was Oven and Daifuku, both wearing smiles, ready to see Luffy to help if he didnt feel good. But then they saw Katakuri's red eyes. Their smiles disappeared.

"What happened?" Oven asked in shock, having never seen his older brother cry. Katakuri couldn't help the sbos that broke out. He covered his face with his hands. His brothers looked extremely confused and concerned.

Katakuri was glad they didn't look at him like he was weak. "Big brother, what happened?" Daifuku asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy's gone," he cried. "He's not coming back."

Oven and Daifuku looked horrified. "What happened?" Daifuku asked again.

"Three day sickness. He's dead. He died in hi-his sleep. I- I had him cremated," Katakuri explained, trying to calm himself. Then, something that had never happened before did. Oven hugged him. Katakuri cried in his shoulder, feeling weak, but glad his brother's didn't think of him like that.

-x-

When word got out, people came to visit Katakuri that day, though he didn't want to see anyone, and constructed a tall mochi wall around his home. He felt lonely, but didn't want anyone over. Well, anyone besides Luffy.

Pudding had cried, while Smoothie had been very close to. Oven and Daifuku were very sad, but didn't cry. But, the memory of their strong brother crying his eyes out would always haunt them. They didn't tell anyone about that, but everyone expected him to. After all, he had adored Luffy.

The only one who didn't really care much was Flampe. Even Big Mom had not said anything mean to him about it. She'd called, and Katakuri had kept himself under control. She told him she was sorry for his loss, but that was it. There was no comforting words that a mother should say to their child who lost someone very important.

He really wished he had a mother who would do that for him, but he hadnt been expecting it in the first place.

-x-

There was no funeral, but a candlelight vigil. It was quiet, and no one said anything. Katakuri had kept himself together during it, but was glad when it was over. He was unconsciously in the mind set that it was too late and past Luffy's bed time.

He'd never tuck Luffy in again. How long did grief like this last? He wanted it to go away already. Luffy wouldn't be happy with him being so sad, but there was nothing he could do to stop the flow of memories. Happy times.

-x-

Katakuri sat on a bench in the park Luffy had loved on Komugi island. It was small, but had a big jungle gym for children. He didn't look up when Flampe approached. He wondered briefly how she got there, but didn't care much besides that.

She sat down next to him, but he didn't acknowledge her presence. He didn't want her there. Someone who taunted his baby boy wasn't welcome in a place with memories of him.

"How are you doing?" she asked, though she didn't sound to sincere about it. It had been two weeks, and she seemed to think he should have gotten over it already. Big Mom was the same, but at least his other siblings knew it would take a while to heal. He hadnt gone to see anyone, and spent much of the time out of the house.

"Okay," he lied in a flat voice.

"That's good. Hey, now that Luffy is gone, you can spend more time with your other siblings," she said with a smile.

Katakuri looked down at her with anger, his haki crushing her and scaring some of the nearby children. She shook and sweat under his gaze. "You are very lucky you aren't an enemy right now. Don't come near me again," he said and stood up, walking away, fuming. Some "sister" she was.

-x-

A month later, after finally being told he didn't have a break anymore and had to get back to his pirate duties, Katakuri was finally brave enough to go into Luffy's empty room. There was no spark of life in it anymore. Only painful memories.

He had taken down the mochi swing and put it in the shed, along with most of Luffy's mochi toys. He hadnt used his powers in over a month. Too many memories of Luffy happy with what he could do with them.

But, he had left Luffy's room untouched. But, he needed to put some things away or it wouldn't get better. Luffy was still constantly on his mind, but it had gotten a bit easier. It still hurt like he was being burned alive sometimes, but he could think about Luffy with a little bit less sadness and overwhelming pain. He even smiled twice.

He took down all of the drawings on the walls, and put them in a folder he put under the dresser. But, he kept the framed photos up on Luffy. He couldn't just take everything reminding him of his late son out of view.

He put the picture books in a box and slid it under Luffy's bed, which he had switched to white sheets instead of the blankets Luffy slept with that still smelled like him.

Katakuri was doing his best to move on. But it was lonely and quiet in the house, and he still couldn't help but wake up every morning and beg that it had all been a nightmare, though his reactions when he knew it was reality were becoming more under control.

He wondered if he would ever want another kid. Surely not. Luffy was special, but he had had fun raising a child and having someone he could be himself with. Luffy was a very special kid. Katakuri would always love him and miss him, but he hoped he would feel better. He had never grieved someone's death, so he really didn't know what to expect.

-x-

It was the first tea party since Luffy had died, and the first in three years that he didn't have a baby or young child with him. He unconsciously kept putting his hand on his hip, used to having a mochi rope connected to his pants to keep Luffy from wandering off and causing trouble.

It was boring without Luffy being the life of the party while Katakuri spent time with Mama at her table so she didn't get mad about Luffy being there. He looked down at his plate. There wasn't much on it. Nothing compared to the size of sweets Luffy would have on his. A tea party was a special occasion, the only time Katakuri let him overload on sweets until he went crazy and then crashed, always asleep by the end of most tea parties.

But, even if it was boring, it was a distraction since he had to entertain Mama. And pretend he wasn't sad and depressed still. Two months after he was still down. He wanted it to get better much, much faster.

He felt himself healing, even if he felt he had no real purpose in his life anymore. He just had to get back into the swing of things. Being a full time pirate again with no other responsibility. Maybe he'd get a dog or something.

-x-

At least twice a week, Katakuri would visit the coast and sometimes talk to Luffy. To the never ending ocean he was now a part of. No matter when he went on voyages, Luffy was always accessible to talk to. It was a good thing, and he was glad he hadn't buried him.

It had been six months, and he had gotten a dog. A wolf-dog, the biggest he could find. It was definitely not the same as having a child, not even close, but he wasn't completely alone at home anymore. He had something to do and someone to distract him, animal or not.

Things were much better now than they had been. Katakuri still did not interact with Flampe. He was a forgiving person when it came to his family, but she pushed it too far. He wouldn't forget or forgive her words and actions towards his boy when he was still around.

-x-

A year later, Katakuri stood outside of an orphanage for a long time, wondering if he really wanted to try and adopt another kid. He hadnt consulted with anyone about it yet. He wasn't sure, even though he knew he liked children, and was good at raising them. Not just because of Luffy, but he'd helped raise many of his siblings while they were babies.

He took a deep breath and went in, ducking to fit under the roof.

-x-

The freckled toddler was nothing like Luffy was, and that was a good thing. Ace was mischievous, and got into trouble much more than Luffy. He was also bolder and stood up for himself more, not taking anything from Flampe when she finally met him.

But, he loved Ace, too. It wouldn't be the same as Luffy, but that wasn't what he'd wanted when he went to adopt another child. Ace filled some of the emptiness in Katakuri's heart. He knew Ace and Luffy would have been close. No doubt Ace would have protected Luffy from mean people who made fun of him for his lisp. The one thing that Ace was better at than Luffy, which Katakuri was happy about, was that Ace learned to potty train quickly. And didn't pee in his diaper on purpose to embarrass his father.

Ace was in no way a replacement, but it was good to have another little someone to spend quality time with and feel like he had a real purpose in life. And no matter what, even if Ace developed just a cough, they were going to the hospital immediately. Katakuri wouldn't risk losing another child to what seemed like a common cold at first.

No, that would never happen again.

**Poor Katakuri. I hoped the little memories of Luffy growing up made him more likable and sadder when he died. And of course baby Ace would be a handful! **


End file.
